Dominance
by Nyachu-chan
Summary: "You care not for ShadowClan. You wish to take my place as deputy, don't you?" Do I want this? Do I seriously want to kill the deputy of my Clan? ...Yes, I do. To gain dominance over the Clans, I must kill you, Robinfeather. "You're either with me, Robinfeather, or against me. Which are you?" Make your choice wisely, Robinfeather, for it may be your last. OCs!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, if I did... the other Clans would have more perspectives. And Flametail wouldn't have drowned.

**A/N: **I still don't know where this came from. It's kind of like an alternate option to this upcoming fic I've been meaning to write but never got around to do... Hm. All characters mentioned belong to me, I guess. This was originally going to be that Thistlescar killing Robinfeather (original plan), then it kind of morphed into the idea of a sort of unrequited love (yes, it's slash) between Thistlescar and Adderfang, who used to be Thistlescar's best friend when he was in ThunderClan, after Adderfang witnessed Thistlescar murdering the deputy of ShadowClan (Robinfeather) to become deputy himself. But then it morphed into a near-death fic between Thistlescar and Robinfeather, with a hint of slash.. I'm still not quite sure how it happened. Reviews will be welcomed. :)

* * *

**"You care not for ShadowClan. You wish to take my place as deputy, don't you?"**

All he could see was white hot searing fire, his racing heartbeat thudding painfully in his chest as he reacted to the accusation, swiping out in a quick and fluid movement, tasting copper in his mouth as he bit down on his tongue, his hackles raising slightly as his paw struck with a solid body.

He didn't exactly remember the wrestle for dominance, but he could feel the sudden lust for blood. His paws became a fluffy of movement as he tore through the tom, feeling his claws shred through skin, a dull tearing sound echoing loud enough to be heard of his own heartbeat. He lunged forward, sinking his teeth quickly and mercilessly into the paw of the black tom, biting down with mercy and until he struck bone.

For a moment, as he was flung backwards, his vision cleared enough for him to realize that he was attacking the deputy. Horror began to seep through him before the darker parts of his mind congratulated himself. _Do I want this? Do I seriously want to kill the deputy of my Clan? _The red-chested deputy glanced over towards the younger tom with wide yellow eyes, scratches and scars lacing across his body as blood soaked his fur.

_Yes, I really do._

_It's time to die, Robinfeather._

Thistlescar ghosted away from the deputy's grasp, his deep violet tinged with blue eyes narrowing a bit as a grin was planted on his face before growing broader. "Not so strong now are you, Robinfeather? Did you seriously think that you would win? Surrender your position as deputy, and I'll contemplate you living."

The yellow-eyed tom glanced up before narrowing his eyes, springing forward and sinking his claws into Thistlescar's side. **"What is wrong with you, Thistlescar? Is something the matter? You must have bees for brains! You seriously think that I would.. you're mad! Absolutely and completely mad! You should be banished! I'll have Frostleaf take a look at you. Just... stop this madness!" **The older tom pinned the delirious dappled brown tom down, Robinfeather's eyes were full of confusion and anger.

**"This isn't madness, Robinfeather. This is the battle for the Clans." **Thistlescar kicked up his hind legs, hearing a loud 'oomph!' from the deputy and sending him sprawling. **"You don't understand. We could rule the lake - together! What do you say?"**

**"I say... you're mad!"** the tom wheezed, inching away from the brown tom's fierce gaze. **"You have no right to demand my place as deputy!" **His eyes widened a bit as he stared at the younger tom before leaping to his paws, spitting out blood as he charged and sunk his claws before ripping along Thistlescar's snout, earning him a yowl and a recoil. **"You... don't understand the Warrior Code! This is not how things are supposed to work! The Clans.. they..."**

Thistlescar hissed in annoyance, blood dripping along the side of his face, before shaking his head, stepping towards the deputy with a glint in his eye.** "You're hesitant, Robinfeather.. oh no, you're not merely trying to stop me.. you... are planning on taking over the Clans for yourself!"**

Robinfeather stepped back in shock before spitting out insults,** "You lie! I would never..! I would rather have my life ended right now before I fought for dominance! The power of ruling all of the Clans.. it shouldn't befall upon you!" **The red-chested tom spat out another rivet of blood, his pupils contracting to slits, a fierce glint in his yellow gaze.

**"You've thought about it, then?" **Thistlescar purred, padding slowly towards the deputy, who inched away almost fearfully. **"Ahaha, this is just too good!" **He cackled with laughter before grinning a bit, blood staining the tips of his teeth as he stared at the deputy with malice and sick humour in his eyes.

**"You, Robinfeather of ShadowClan, wants to rule the Clans!" **The dappled tom encircled the other ShadowClanner, clicking his tongue -a bit painfully-, before sitting behind the older tom, breathing on his back through his nose patiently. **"We could do it. ShadowClan could become the greatest Clan that ever was. We could make it glorious. You and I, Robinfeather."**

He could see Robinfeather's shoulders shaking briefly, out of the corner of the violet-eyed tom he noticed the deputy curl his tail around his paws, his head lowered slightly. Thistlescar's gaze flickered briefly towards the deputy's ears folding against his skull. Three jagged scars were laced across his face, hints of remains of fur was placed across each scar. His shredded ear flicked briefly as he raised his paw to his maw and licked it before gently rubbing it against the two scratches that lined across his muzzle and cheeks, only one of many wounds from the more experienced warrior.

He briefly recalled that night, which suddenly seemed all too long ago, of which, in the territory of ThunderClan, during the first week of his apprenticeship, Hazelstripe's and Hawkdapple's kits were mauled by that dog, after Thistlescar -then Thistlepaw- had allowed the five kits to follow him out of camp, his only wounds a near-completely shredded ear and the trio of scars across his eye, which avoided being blinded. He recalled momentarily that he had run away from ThunderClan then.. Yes, Robinfeather -then Robinpaw- was on the patrol that found him.. Heh, seems like fate had really wanted them to stick together.

**"Just you and me, Robinfeather... us ruling the Clans together."**

He could see Robinfeather visibly tensing and nearly hissed in frustration. Only moments ago they were battling it out, so very many foxlengths away from the ShadowClan camp, and now they were sitting here like rivals -which they were- or perhaps brothers with resentment towards the other. Thistlescar scoffed before leaning forward, a glint in his violet gaze as he shuffled forward slightly, his paws barely even a breaths off of the ground.

Robinfeather was obviously awaiting another fierce attack, and Thistlescar briefly wondered why the red-chested tom had even let him behind him... The younger tom scoffed, raising his paw again in distaste and sticking out his tongue, noticing the sudden swelling. Talking would be a problem, for sure, as the taste of iron and copper kept welling in his mouth. Spitting the blood out, the tom, who was younger only by roughly three moons, leaned forward and breathed down Robinfeather's neck, causing him to shiver.

**"Just us.."**

Thistlescar's tone was inviting and almost secuding, he lowered his head along the deputy's shoulder and slowly and yet tentively dragged his tongue across the open wound, licking up the blood and smearing some of his own along the scratches. The much smaller tom chuckled as Robinfeather gasped, before shuffling to the deputy's side, the tension in the air still clear.

**"Give... ShadowClan a reason to stand up for themselves, yes?"** Thistlescar meowed, his eyes half-lidded as he observed the marshy territory, noticing how the moss beneath their paws so easily soaked up their blood from their earlier fight, how the shadows seemed to lengthen as twilight neared, the oak and pine trees seeming to stretch into the sky.

His purple and blue ringed eyes flickered again towards Robinfeather. The brown tom with darker dapples leaned forward, his eyes narrowing a bit as he chuckled, already seeing the emotion burning in the deputy's eyes.

**"...What do I need to do?"**


End file.
